Soundwave
This page is for evil Decepticon Soundwave. For his mellow Shattered Glass counterpart, see Soundwave (SG) It is said that Soundwave can hear a fly sneeze. It is also said that beneath his smooth-talking, affable surface beats the generator coil of a blackmailer. Those who know these two facts about him are very careful about what they say within earshot of him. Soundwave is the ultimate opportunist and will use anything he can to advance his status in the eyes of the Decepticon Leader Megatron. He doesn't worry about what others think of him because he knows he is nearly indispensable. Although they all despise him, the other Decepticons pretend to like him rather than get on his bad side. As Rumble explains, "Soundwave always has the last laugh." Soundwave's sensors can detect radio transmissions of the lowest energy levels. He can even "read minds" by monitoring the electrical impulses inside someone's brain circuitry, if he's standing nearby. He serves as the Decepticons' communications relay station - he can keep them all in radio contact with each other within a radius of 100 miles. His photographic memory is due to the immense information storage capacity of the magnetic disks in his chest. He carries a high-amplification directional radiowave sensor and a concussion blaster-gun. He also has great physical strength. Soundwave sometimes gets overconfident about his value to the others. At times his hateful personality has resulted in retaliation from them, or worse yet, his abandonment during battle with the Autobots. So far, Soundwave has not only survived these incidents, but has seen to it that his betrayers pay for their actions. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: More Than Meets the Eye Soundwave served as intelligence officer during the war on Cybertron. He had the altmode of a communications relay tower, which allowed him to get as close to Autobot headquarters as the street leading into Iacon. There, he deployed his chest-dwelling minion Laserbeak who could snoop even closer. Laserbeak overheard talk of the Autobot mission to seek new energy sources off Cybertron, which prompted the Decepticons to intercept and board the Ark. During the fight aboard the Ark Soundwave easily fought off Jazz, Prowl and Sideswipe only to be kicked in the back by Ironhide. He then somehow got up again to be punched in the chest by Ratchet, whom he threw against a console. However, this battle was cut short when the gravity of a primitive planet forced both ships to crash land. Four million years later in the Earth year of 1984, the Transformers awakened and Soundwave was reformatted into a portable cassette player. He played an essential role in the generation of energon cubes and the formation of plans for a new space cruiser to return the Decepticons to Cybertron. Category:1984 Soundwave's cassette player mode allowed him to dupe a grabby and none-too-questioning Spike Witwicky into carrying his shrunken form into Autobot headquarters, where he was able to deploy Ravage and record information on Earth's most plentiful resources. Though Ravage was captured, Soundwave escaped to report to Megatron. After Ravage returned after being allowed to escape, Soundwave proved his loyalty to Megatron by warning his leader of Starscream's foolish attempt to take his life. During the subsequent battle at the launch site of the space cruiser, Sound deployed several tapes in Operation: Warfare (read: he wanted them to fight the Autobots). Soundwave served as helmsman for the space cruiser on its remarkably short flight from Earth, and alerted the others to Mirage's intrusion. Implacable in the face of destruction, Soundwave monotonally reported his failure to halt their descent while the rest of the Decepticons totally freaked out. Transport to Oblivion After the Decepticons established an undersea headquarters, Soundwave fooled the workers of a solar power plant into thinking he was a worker's tape player, even though he wasn't, which begged the question of how he managed to get inside in the first place. Roll for It After Megatron was seemingly destroyed, he chafed under the command of Starscream, whose inept leadership he was forced to endure. Their first sortie ended in comical defeat that saw Soundwave bowled over by Prowl as he ran away. When Megatron eventually returned in a scheme to steal Doctor Alcazar's antimatter formula, Soundwave happily latched back onto his master. After Alcazar deleted the formula from his own computer, Soundwave used his mind-reading talents to acquire the formula from the brain of Chip Chase. Fire on the Mountain During their mission in the Peruvian Andes to exploit the fabled Incan Crystal of Power, Soundwave and Reflector were ambushed by Brawn and Windcharger in mid-air. Brawn drove Soundwave head first into the side of a mountain. As Soundwave got up, he was knocked over by Brawn who had been blasted by Megatron. He got the Autobot back, though, firing sonic bursts directly into Brawn's head, then going after the Autobot with Megatron's gun mode. War of the Dinobots Soundwave's mind-reading abilities came into use again when he scanned the brains of Grimlock, Slag and Sludge in order to determine their weaknesses. Auto-Bop “ I've been waiting a long time for this, you poor excuse for a sound system! ” '' — Blaster ''“ All talk, no shock. ” '' — Soundwave, "Auto-Bop" One of Soundwave's most notable misadventures came in 1985, when, operating a plan conceived by Starscream, he brainwashed humans with ultrasonic vibrations inside the Decepticon-built night club Dancitron in New York City, leading to a confrontation with his Autobot Communications Officer counterpart, Blaster. This began a lasting rivalry between the two. MUX History: Soundwave usually acts as Megatron's head of Decepticon Intelligence on Earth. In 2004, NASA was attacked by Soundwave and his cassettes. They were run off by Steeljaw and Wa-n'Da, but not before kidnapping Professor Zimram Straussfrig, an expert in the field of advanced energy collectors. He is one of the few who knew Megatron's true whereabouts when the Decepticon leader disappeared in 2013. When Megatron was injured by Optimus Prime in 2014, Soundwave returned to Decepticon City to watch over him until Megatron had fully recovered. In 2017 he witnessed Trypticon's assault on Iacon. In 2018, Soundwave lost a duel to Nightbird, and briefly pretended to be dead. Category:1985 OOC Notes Soundwave is current head of the Decepticon Intelligence division. Logs/Posts 2000 * March - "Training Detail" - Dust Devil gets driving lessons. 2011 Feb 28 - Energon Retrieval :Decepticons, energon retrieval from Mount St. Hillary outpost has been successful. Minor resistance encountered from Autobot Cuffs. Four palettes of energon cubes have been claimed from Autobot resources. Hail Megatron. Soundwave out. March 30 - "Theft of Property" Soundwave and a few of his tapes attempt to steal Destro's plans for the Weather Dominator. Apr 02 - Plans Acquired :An operation to acquire human technical schematics for a meteorological device has been launched. Plans for the Weather Dominator have been acquired. Presently decrypting data. Schematics will be made available to engineering division at Megatron's discretion. Hail Megatron. Soundwave out. Apr 09 - Energon Raid : :Decepticons, under the leadership of Lord Megatron, we have successfully raided the Fukushima Reactor in Japan. Minimal resistance from JSDF forces was present. Maximum energon retrieval from uncontrolled fuel cells achieved. Considerable damage to JSDF forces also achieved. Fuel cells to be stored and used at Lord Megatron's discretion. Hail Megatron. Soundwave out. 2012 * October 7 - "Cascade Failure" - Something's shifty about Hubcap... * October 18 - "Into the Depths of Cybertron" - Mixmaster and Windshear escape Decepticon City. * November 01 - "Eat Your Heart Out, Soundwave" - Blaster attempts to assist the Decepticons in finding a cure for the Dweller nanovirus. * November 6 - "Honk-a Honk-a Burnin' Clowns" - Starscream rounds up a couple of the 'cons for the usual training when all hell breaks loose in the arena. Hilarity ensues. 2014 Dec 10 - Megatron - Defeated *Soundwave's expressionless face appears* Megatron has fallen to Galvatron. Our leader has perished. A day of mourning has been established for today. Tomorrow - we begin a search for a new leader. Those possessing the traits that our departed leader embodied are encouraged to either contact me, or face Galvatron. *Soundwave looks slightly remorseful - and the screen goes blank* 2015 Jan 26 - Tyger Pax Findings *Soundwave's face appears on a screen behind a well-stocked lab* Preliminary analysis on the device Nightshade recovered from Tyger Pax reveals what destroyed the entire city of Tyger Pax was a rendering process which is able to turn both living an inanimate matter back into its core elements. The process then resynthesizes the elements and forms a more concentrated and powerful energy source. *a brief pause* The process does not spare any life form. It is 54.2341 percent likely that another city - possibly Decepticon-controlled will be the next target for this process. I urge all Decepticons to remain vigilant during this time. Soundwave out *screen fades to black* Jun 29 - PROCEDURAL SHIFT DECEPTICON SPINNY The chrasamatic Soundwave appears on screen from one of his dark labs. The steely red eyes of Laserbeak are barely seen from a shadowy position above and behind him. The Spymaster intones in his standard drone. "ALL ENGINEERING DIVISIONS WILL BE ADJUSTING THEIR LOGISTICS IMMEDIATELY. DUE TO A CHANGE IN AUTOBOT LEADERSHIP AUTOBOT TACTICS HAVE CHANGED ON CYBERTRON TO REFLECT. THERE HAS BEEN A RECENT INFLUX OF MISSING AND ABSCONDED CONVOYS IN THE LAST FOUR SWEEPS. AS INTELLIGENCE MOVES TO TRACK DOWN THE RESPONSIBLE AUTOBOTS...TRANSPORTS OF MUNITIONS AND FUEL WILL BE SENT SOLELY BY AIR UNDER GUARD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. ALL GLORY TO MEGATRON AND THE DECEPTICON EMPIRE." :A shrieking cry of the vulturecon pierces the air as Soundwave logs off. :"SQUAAAAWWWWKKK!" 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 2" Meanwhile Soundwave set us up the bomb, but...it doesn't appear to be the explody kind? July 26th - "The Note Desolation Plays" Two unexpected Eurythmen herald the death of the world, and a most unexpected savior! 8/27 - "The Mercies of the Damned" Cuffs searches for his last desperate solution for an alternative chance to save Eurythma. As the station breaks apart, he comes across someone he has his own history with... 2017 * March 21 - "Assault on Iacon" - Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. 2018 Sep 13 - Nebulos Incoming report: A representative from the planet: Nebulos. Organization: The Nebulan Hive has contacted me. He wanted to facilitate a meeting between the Decepticons and the Hive. Contacting command before initiating further contact.--Soundwave Sep 24 - Dominicon attack on Trypticon (Begin transmission) As of this evening, Trypticon was bombed by a shuttle belonging to the Dominicons. One sentry was killed, one heavily damaged. Trypticon has suffered damages as well. I will begin the hunt for the Dominicon base immediately after the fires are extinguished. I take personal responsibility for this defeat, and will bring them to Lord Megatron. Alive or otherwise. This act will not go unpunished. (End Transmission) Oct 01 - Response to Dominicon attack text **No message* In four prominent areas in Trypticon, the dead sparks of the techs responsible for guarding the shuttle are displayed as examples of what happens when you fail the Decepticons. Right above the shuttle bay door, the still-living head of the main tech is displayed, further enforcing this proclamation. It appears failure does not go over well in this base. Oct 12 - Dominicon "Present" Earlier today, there was contact by Dominicon leader: Knightmare. She claimed to have a "Present" for Trypticon. This present is the missing Rainmakers that the Dominicons found in the Great Trench. Their limbs have been removed and there are artistic patterns carved in their bodies. They are psychologically damaged and flinch away from the light. Furthermore, Knightmare wishes to speak to Banshee and threatens violence if she does not hear from her soon. It is suspected that she wants to speak to Banshee to persuade her and Trypticon to leave our cause. Soundwave: will personally check the Rainmakers for coding and reprogramming errors, as well as attempting physical repairs. With the psychological damage, it may be a while before they return to duty. The Dominicons insist on attacking our bases, and kidnapping our troops. They are to be treated as enemies of the state. Soundwave, out. October 19 - "Show Business" Cobra adds a Decepticon touch to their propaganda. October 31 - "Tape Talk" Scales visits Harmonex again, and Soundwave is still there. At least they don't fight. November 10 - "Careful Conversation" While repairing structures in Harmonex, its defenders trade some information without giving away too much. November 15 - The Scheme Imager shares her idea with Soundwave for how to save Harmonex. Nov 13 - Revelations Part 1 :< Text report > :The Fallen has been making appearances as of late. First, there was an attack on Retoris, leaving several Autobots incapacitated. And as of last night, he made an appearance at Macaddams Old Oil House beneath Nova Cronum, a noted neutral establishment just outside Iacon. Blockade, Myself, and a couple of Autobots were present to witness this: Maccadams himself seemed familiar with the Fallen, as if hes met him before. The Fallen referred to Maccadams as "Brother" and claimed to be after something called "The lenses", so that he could use them to "seal Unicron's fate once and for all." The Fallen said he would use the lenses to bring "Her" back. The Autobot Dust Devil was asking over his faction's broadband if they could look into the history of these beings. I suggest we do the same. :Maccadams referred to the Fallen as "Megatronus." The Fallen claimed that this "She" was murdered and then threw Maccadams out of the bar to take this to a street battle. Of course, in doing so the bar itself caught fire and there were civilians about. :This was a perfect opportunity for some bad PR against the Autobots in a neutral zone. I deployed my cassette minions for crowd control, while the Autobots stood by and did nothing. :Dust Devil had a device on him at the time that the Autobots did not want out in public, which I learned later was important to Elita-One and perhaps controlled her outlier ability. I still intend to find out what it is and if we can get our hands on it. :During the battle, The Fallen referred to Macaddams as "Alchemist" is in Alchemist Prime, and Macaddams...rather Alchemist Prime mentioned her name as Solus. As in Solus Prime. And the Fallen is trying to use these lenses to resurrect her and somehow destroy Unicron in the process. Alchemist Prime claimed that he spoke to Alpha Trion about the lenses which means that he must know of them. He said that Alpha Trion said and I quote " Only the person who doesn't want them, should ever have the burden of using them." :Megatronus claimed Alpha Trion said that the lenses "let you see both sides of every situation - a solution to every problem." these seem like an artifact that we could use if we could get a hold of it. This Megatronus has threatened that Cybertron will burn until he gets what he wants, and disappeared. We must prepare in case he comes for us next. It would be naive to think the being would stop with the Autobots. :Soundwave, out. < End Transmission > Nov 13 - Revelations Part 2 :After the incidents at "Macaddams", there were questions that needed answered. Autobot: Dust Devil was going to get them from Vector Sigma and to my surprise he invited me along willingly. There was no need to follow and observe- the information was given freely, as well as the path to Vector Sigma itself. Harmonex is starting to pay off. The centurion guards still guard the chamber, but with Dust Devil's presence we could get by without incident. The Fallen was there speaking with the ghost of Alpha Trion himself. The Fallen was threatening Alpha Trion, trying to get what he needs. Another neutral being who I did not recognise came into the room as well. He had a message for The Fallen from none other then Nemesis Prime: :The message was as follows: “This message is for the being who calls himself ‘The Fallen’, or whatever he wants to call himself.” << A light begins to flicker to life, though at first there’s nothing, and then the curvilinear, streamlined appearance of a form that looks vaguely like Optimus Prime begins to resolve itself. >> “I am, to put it plainly, unamused at your actions since that pathetic little ragtag group that dares to call themselves the ‘Cult of Unicron’ managed to pull your sorry chassis from the void. Clearly, both you and the cult need to catch up on recent events – like the fact that Unicron is dead, for starters. Also, there’s this really neat innovation you all might want to look into – it’s called ‘fire’. Or, I guess you could play the role of ‘soon-to-be disappointing attempt at a god’ and let them gaze upon you, but I’ve seen far more impressive pyrotechnics displays. Like the one I made when I turned Unicron’s remaining physical shell into so much subatomic matter.” << The lights grow in intensity, and the Optimus Prime-like figure reveals itself in full: black with teal and silver detailing. Most would know immediately that it’s Nemesis; they would also notice that, strangely, he has no Decepticon sigils emblazoned upon his form. >> “I hope you enjoyed your time slumming with the remnants of Spec-Tor’s little crowd. But I suppose you need those little victories now, to stiffen the backs of your little cultists when they run into the collective might of the Cybertronians. Autobot, Decepticon, Neutral... it doesn’t really matter. It will be amusing to be in a position to say ‘I told you so’ when all of Cybertron rises up to put you into the ground.” << Nemesis leans forward. >> “From what I know of your past, your madness has filled your world – and beyond – with imagined enemies. So rejoice, fallen one, and put aside your insanity, for now you have a /real/ foe, one far more deadly than any of the phantoms of your lunacy. I have every intention of wiping out not only the memory of your existence utterly, but to also annihilate that stinking little cult hiding in the shadows.” << Nemesis leans back. >> “So come, deluded one. Find me if you dare, and approach me at your own peril. In the meantime, keep a watchful optic over your shoulder, for as surely as the sun rises tomorrow, one day I will be there, ready to deliver the punishment you so richly deserve.” << The screens suddenly go static, and as suddenly as communications were interrupted, they suddenly resume. >> :Of course, in return The Fallen attacked this neutral for reporting the message and gave a mild threat before disappearing. This neutral explained some of the pre-Quintesson history of all of this to Dust Devil and myself. Attached is the video feed of said history: < Begin video and audial feed > Incognito nods to Dust Devil. "Don't worry, it'll be in the best of hands, and you're right here to keep watch." He gestures for Dust Devil to place the part on the table as a pair of steampunk-like goggles drop into place over his optics. "The story goes that Primus created the Thirteen as the original guardians of Cybertron. They fought Unicron at least once before, possibly twice -- the second battle was further back in time than the first, thanks to temporal shenanigans; it's how Quintus Prime and Vector Prime both disappeared to parts unknown. The aftermath was more of the same: Prima was killed in gladiatorial combat, Megatronus killed Solus Prime, so on and so forth. Others of the Thirteen left or disappeared: Alchemist Prime went underground, Liege Maximo left Cybertron... no one really knows what happened to Amalgamous, and only the remaining Thirteen know where Logos Prime is imprisoned. Luminous got buried during the Great Revolt. Autonomous Maximus has been dormant since those initial confrontations with Unicron. Alpha Trion..." A glance back at Vector Sigma. "...well, what he's done is pretty much a matter of public record at this point. That leaves one remaining Prime... though if we ever find him again, don't let him catch you calling him that. The co-founder of Cybertronian civilization. Brilliant individual. Past that... not much," Incognito admits. "As for Solus... there was a relationship, yes. But as I understand it, the Requiem Blaster played a major role in what led to Megatronus murdering her. The details on that, though, are scarce -- if you want that kind of run-down, you'd have to talk to one of the remaining Thirteen. Since Luminous has been off to parts unknown for several years now, and the rest of them are under the radar or dead... not sure how lucky you'll be there." < End feed > :More information as this develops but it seems that history may be coming to haunt us. :Soundwave, out. < End Transmission > December 9 - "Spike Sight-Sees" Spike goes back to Harmonex to look around when he's not so pre-occupied. December 9 - "Tapesitting" A stressed Soundwave leaves Harbinger with a friendly grunt. December 12 - "Big and Small" Blockade and Harbinger chat at a scenic spot. December 20 - "Law and Order" Dust Devil is traumatized and Soundwave seems to be at fault. Delusion is determined to learn what happened. December 23 - "Keep the Peace" Blaster spends some more time in Harmonex, and realizes just how difficult keeping the war out will be. Dec 27 - Response to Nebulos :< Text only > Soundwave sends a message concerning: Nebulos. Harbinger will be exchanged immediately for the Autobot prisoner: Crosscut. Crosscut will be returned undamaged, however question him before the exchange. This is a top priority priority situation for all units. Harbinger will be returned, even if it means losing the diplomat for Nebulos- Soundwave, out. December 27 - "Kick Him When He's Down" Soundwave is worried about his missing tape. Naturally, Delusion chooses now to test his patience. Dec 28 - Exchange made < Text only > Crosscut has been fully repaired and exchanged for Harbinger. Harbinger shows no signs of monitoring equipment or reprogramming as of now and I will personally ensure she is fit for duty. I personally take all responsibility for the choice in this exchange. SOundwave, out. 2019 * January 2 - "How Do You Solve a Problem like Soundwave?" - Soundwave is hiding out in a bar after a misunderstanding with his fellow Decepticons. * January 4 - "Busy Night at the Rollout" - Soundwave buys drinks at the Rollout, and a crowd shows up to drink them. Jan 09 - Mission Accomplished < Text report > News from Cancould: The Decepticon war part on Cancould tracked the mission weaponry to a local group of organics. Under Bludgeon's leadership, a group of Decepticons including Skullgrin, Blitzkreig and myself dispatched their champion, a being known as the Wraithlord with minimal casualties. Their seers fell to our assassin Nightbird. We had obtained weaponry that they held including an original fusion cannon that belonged to Lord Megatron himself. The cannon is in my personal custody until we can present the objective to Lord Megatron himself. Nightbird will be cleansing the city of any further threats to the Empire. Hail Megatron! Power to the Decepticon Empire, forever. Soundwave, out. << End text >> February 10 - "Visitors to Vector Sigma" Dust Devil brings a friend to seek out the secrets of Primus. Feb 11 - Heavily Garbled Encrypted message < A heavily encrypted and half garbled message comes through the networks, traced to Soundwave's normal signature > :Attempted telepathic connection with Primus VIA Vector sigma. Information: Gathered: Data retrieved: :''A fantastic chamber, filled with unbelievable technical marvels. A rough, masculine voice saying, "...believe I can be trusted with a gun. Even if it is the one that defeated Unicron," to which a lovely female voice responds, "Perhaps you are right. But it is a chance..." :Horrific aliens forming themselves into Cybertronian replicas, and walking into The Rollout Bar.... :The crystals of Harmonex, growing haphazardly until discordance erupts... :The former Decepticon Nemesis on a worktable, being altered by Incognito... '' :''A vision of a beautiful occupied world, suddenly split open and destroyed, leaving only a shell of its crust... :Fire boiling up from beneath Cybertron, consuming Decepticon headquarters, burning Trypticon, and destroying Tarn.... :A beam comes down from orbit, engulfing Tyger Pax. The entire city is like a lake into which is cast a large stone - the structures ripple and writhe, taking new form completely unlike before... :The Fallen stabbing a shard of dark energon into Cybertron's core, corrupting the planet from within, and causing so much pain that Soundwave is blown back out of Primus's mind, shutting down and nearly dying... :< Message ends abruptly > Mar 14 - Updated Report "Three days ago, I observed Autobots: Tap out and Dust Devil on the Rust plains. While observing them, a ship landed, bringing in organic creatures that looked like the ones that walked into the bar. They were telepathic, and quite physically strong. They attacked both mentally and physically, but were driven off by our combined forces. After that, we spotted the Fallen." he says. "He was heading towards Valvolux and Dust Devil and I persued. While there, the Fallen attempted to recruit Knightmare, which failed. Dust Devil had a plan and I helped him achieve it: We played Solus's requiem while I projected images of her to his mind. He was driven off." *long pause* "As far as my competency, my work should speak for itself. Soundwave, out.* Mar 14 - Ibex Spaceport Lost This evening, we attempted a hostile takeover of Ibex spaceport. The Autobots and their Junkion allies intercepted and retaliated with a massive show of force led by Ultra Magnus and Wrecker: Springer as well as some heavy hitters on the Junkion's side, forcing us into a retreat. Units: Valour and Roadkill were taken offline but are repairable, otherwise there were injuries but no casualties sustained. We will attempt to retake the spaceport at a later date. Ever in your service--Soundwave. Mar 22 - Observations As of late, Soundwave has observed the Autobots fighting in mockeries of gladiatorial combat. Soundwave hears they are training new wreckers. Analysis: We have let the Autobots go idle too long. They are responding by training and improving their skills on the field. This cannot be allowed to happen. Suggested course of action: attack their smaller outposts, keep them fighting, keep them pinned. Do not allow them to improve. Soundwave will leave it to the strategists to decide how this can be best accomplished. -- Soundwave, out. March 14 - "The Ibex Blockade - Decepticons" The Decepticons have blockaded Ibex Spaceport, and the neutrals have called for help. The Autobots send some of their heavy hitters in answer. Apr 05 - Messatine lost >*Text only report*< :Today, I led the assault on Messatine along with Slicer, Razorclaw, Laserbeak and WingThing. There was heavy Autobot resistance, including Encore, Imager, Dust Devil, Nighthawk and a medic named Pharma. The medic hit Razorclaw, Slicer and myself with some sort of payload that causes additional damage. Keep your distance from the three of us until we are absolutely sure of its effect. WingThing and Laserbeak were not responsible for the defeat. Soundwave, out. April 24 - "The Doctors Are In" As news of the problem spreads, Autobot medics assemble and look for the source. May 08 - Autobot attack on Tarn Tonight, A squad of Autobots led by Chromia attacked Trypticon. Starfire, Trypticon and myself chased the off with little to no incident. Apparently, they know of our attack on medical facilities and are starting to take exception to that. We have proven to them, that we will go where we please and attack what we please. Soundwave, out. May 11 - Relevations about Nucleosis < Text only > Recently, I have been listening to the Autobot frequencies and have learned from their research that Nucleosis effects a Cybertronian by locking down their T-Cogs, and eventually leading to a patient's systems completely locking up and leading to eventual stasis. The condition is non-lethal, though it would effectively put the patient out of the war. All of the patients have been effected either during the battle of Messatine on our side, or on the Autobot side, by refueling from the infected Imager. As a refueler was involved, they have far more casualties then our three. Changing out the infected energon seems to have no effect on curing this. However, there may be another solution to this situation. I am currently studying the effects and will give full results as they are discovered-- Soundwave, out. May 11 - Attack on Tarn Earlier, a small force of Autobots led by Chromia attacked Tarn in retaliation for our attacks on medical facilities. The Autobot forces were small, and easily driven off by our forces and Trypticon's defenses. Perhaps they are afraid we are getting too close to a cure for Nucleosis. I would suggest, since so many of their number are down, we devise a retaliation effort on Iacon while their defenses are low. Soundwave, out. May 11 - Nucleon findings Mixmaster and I were discussing the situation with the Nucleosis. He brought up the idea that Nucleon has been known to make a mech faster, stronger and more agile. Perhaps instead of curing this, we could work on weaponizing it and using it against Iacon. The difficulty in this is finding the Nucleon they used, however, a different source has been located on Hydrus Four. If the Autobots aren't against using chemical weapons, we should not be either. Once we obtain the Nucleon, the Constructicons will be ready to produce Nucleon based weapons, at Lord Megatron's command. For the Empire-- Soundwave. May 14 - Message from Lugnut Lugnut defeated the Autobots at Valvolux, from what I understand. I would suggest if you want more information to talk to him yourself. Soundwave, out. May 21 - Tyger Pax follow up < Text report > Several refugees from a neutral zone outside of tarn were found to be taking asylum in the Fallen-claimed city of Tyger Pax. I personally led a contingent to Tyger Pax to retrieve the refugees or the information gathered one way or the other. The Fallen was busy with Nemesis, who had shown to challenge them. The Autobots were there to support Nemesis, giving us the opportunity to try to move in. In the chaos of the battle, the refugees were lost. As the objective had escaped, we began to clear the area. That is when Nemesis sent a beam to Tyger Pax and Polyhex, returning them both to their states before Galvatron and the Unicronites attacked. I am still assessing the potential damage to Polyhex, before planning a counter assault. Glory to the empire--Soundwave May 27 - Stepping down < text > As the nucleosis has progressed to the second stage, I will be stepping down from my post. If anyone sees harbinger, try to bring her under control. I would but I do not want to risk touching anyone in this condition. If you need me, my communications are open. As always. Glory to Lord Megatron and his empire. This new threat will surely be eliminated like any other. Deathsaurus will be eliminated or brought to his knees. Whichever comes first. 08-26 - "Nucleosis: Completion" Soundwave reactivates, despite help. Aug 25 - Assuming Control :Text only, no video :Soundwave: returning to duty. Nucleosis: Cured. Special thanks to "Miasma" and "Mixmaster" are required. Soundwave: Assuming control of intelligence operations and orientating self with three astromonths of operations. :Glory to the empire and Lord Megatron- Soundwave September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. Sep 25 - Fallen Report :Text only report :Reporting on 9/22/2019 1700 hours earthtime :While monitoring Autobot activity, this image was spotted: Up in the sky, a comet enters view, trailing smoke. It veers just slightly off its trajectory, as it homes in on Iacon. The sky ripples in its wake, the power of its heat so intense. :Afterwards, a transmission was received both personal and over broadband that it was no comet: The Fallen had arrived in Iacon. As we know, Iacon was the first of many targets the Fallen had in mind, the second likely to be Kaon itself or perhaps Tarn. The Dominicons and Bulwark also arrived at the scene, fighting on the Autobots behalf. :Soundwave moved to intercept, leading a contingent of seekers to encounter the threat, accompanied by Combaticon: Swindle. The Autobots split into two teams, team one led by Optimus Prime defended the gates from the Fallen and Team two led by Autobot: Stormfront went Iacon's vault. The fallen was after some unknown object within the Vault and would stop at nothing to obtain it. :The Fallen approached Soundwave and said he would spare him if he would stay out of the situation. Soundwave refused and took heavy damages as a result. Soundwave awakened the next day within a brand new Autobot facility named "Fortress Maximus". This facility has thoughts and is alive, connected to Autobot: Cerebros and human: Spike Witwicky. It is a battle station in design with the size and possible firepower equivalent to Metroplex. (pictures of Fortress Maximus included, internal layout available to intelligence) the rest of the report was relayed to Soundwave by an Autobot while awaiting release. Heavy bias expected: :Report relayed to Soundwave by outside force goes as follows: The Fallen decimated Autobot team 1, before moving in towards the Vault in question, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. There was a time anomaly within the Vault caused by Autobot: Brainstorm which allowed "Solus Prime" to enter our timeline with the assistance of the Fallen. When Solus Prime was brought forth, apparently, so was the shot that killed her, hitting this timeline's Fallen instead, killing him in her arms. :In the wake of the attack, there were several noted Autobot deaths: Skids. Bluestreak. Caliber. Code Blue. Scowbrow. Outback. Grandstand. Neon. Showdown. Placebo. Tracks. Wayfarer. Updraft. Lightweight. Gridiron. As for our own casualties, as far as I can tell only myself and Swindle survived. Swindle is still within Autobot custody as he could not give his 'permisison' to leave. Soundwave was allowed to leave on his own accord and did at first opportunity. :To summarize: Iacon's defenses have been destroyed by the fallen. The Autobots still have one of our own number. The Autobots are desperate for a peaceful solution to our war to prevent such things from happening again and are most likely aware that their defenses are low. This "Fortress Maximus" may prove to be a new threat and should be considered before any assault. As always. Glory to the Empire - Soundwave. November 1 - "Another Day in Harmonex" Delusion checks in on Harmonex. Soundwave is there with his whole menagerie. 2020 * 1/3 - "Asking For An Incident" - A fight between breaks out between Imager and Soundwave, and spills out of control when Starlock tries to stop it, and get them to talk civilly. Players Soundwave was played by StarscreamF15 way back in the day, in like 2000 or 01, and by Julian from July of 2011 until November of 2012. He was occasionally temped by Julian, but as of March 2014 was being temped by bzero. For the Return of Galvatron TP he was temped by SpikeWitwicky. He was temped for a while by Imager, but is now being played by CalihexInmate. Category:active References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe ---- Category:Characters Category:Con-Tapes Category:Decepticon Command Category:Decepticon Communications Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:Mayhem Attack Squad Category:Spies Category:Transformers